Because of You
by LadyDevilBlessed
Summary: Sesshoumaru/Rin. Set five years after the final events of the Manga. Rated M for sex and language in later chapters. Sesshoumaru hasn't visited Rin for a while. When he is finally driven to visit her, he must confront his decision on if he ever intends on inviting her back to his side. And in what capacity. Rin has to make a choice, what will it be?
1. Chapter 1

Because of You

Chapter One

A Sesshoumaru/Rin Fanfic

Rated M: For sex and language.

Disclaimer: All rights and licenses to the official creators and companies of "Inuyasha". This work of fan fiction is not for profit.

Author's Notes: There may be some inconsistencies from the original Manga and the Anime/Movie versions. Please allow some leniencies for artistic license. Any glaring mistakes may be brought to my attention, but please do so in an appropriate manner.

On the spellings: My personal preference for spelling "Sesshoumaru" is with the elongation to be "ou" rather than many versions that have it as "ō" ('o' with the "-" above it). Also, Japanese words will not be in italics, since words in italics are _stressed_ , not shown as a language difference.

This story was written for fun and I hope you will enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it.

"It's been a while, Sesshoumaru."

Turning to the voice, Sesshoumaru watched as Sango traversed the path with a pack of children running around her. The children, ranging from the six year old twin daughters to the baby strapped to its mother, all looked like a mix of the monk and the warrior. Sango herself looked a bit older, as humans did over time.

"You look the same," Sango commented.

Of course he looked the same. He was a Daiyoukai. He wouldn't age the same as they would. Maintaining his youthfulness was a given for the next few decades, then perhaps in a century or so, there might be a noticeable change.

"Sesshoumaru-san!" The twins ran up. They didn't fear the imposing youkai. His golden eyes narrowed lightly to their calling. "Are you looking for Rin-neechan?"

"Ah," he intoned his confirmation.

"She went to the forest today."

"Rin-neechan took Tatsuya-san."

"Nee, Sesshoumaru-san, where's Jaken-san?"

The girls and the three other children ran around him looking for his imp companion.

Sesshoumaru looked at Sango as she walked past. "Tatsuya?"

"You'll have to find out on your own. Come along, children. Say goodbye." Sango left without any other help.

"Goodbye, Sesshoumaru-san!" The chorus of children sang as they scampered after their mother.

"The forest," Sesshoumaru murmured beneath his breath and turned to face the trees.

Her scent was faint in his mind. It had been too long since he visited. Though he thought he would never forget her scent, Sesshoumaru woke earlier that day in a panic. Dreams were rare for him. And the one that drove him to the human village was a memory of Rin.

In his dream, he was missing his left arm, a sure way for Sesshoumaru to recognize his unconscious state, and he was cradling Rin's body. She was dead. Again. And Tenseiga laid, thrust into the ground, useless to him.

Nothing compared to the loss of Rin's life. Without Rin, what good was anything? Gaining Tenseiga's ultimate power was no trade for the girl in his grasp.

Sesshoumaru woke. He knew she was safe. Rin was in the care of capable individuals. Loath to admit it, Sesshoumaru believed his worthless brother to be the kind who would help her if needed. And there were the others.

He knew, and yet, he still worried. In the darkness of his room, Sesshoumaru conjured up her image. Rin was no longer the tiny eight year old girl. She had grown over the five years since she started living a peaceful life in the village. The baby face roundness smoothed to soft curves around her smile and wide eyes. Her height was still short for her age, as Sesshoumaru thought she might never make up for her malnutrition from the time before he met her. Rin ate better when she didn't have to hide from abusive villagers, but there were some things she couldn't make up now.

But that memory of her, wearing a summer yukata he brought her, was nearly a year old. It was six years since he left Rin in the care of the Miko, Kaede. Try as he might, the events of recent months gave Sesshoumaru no chance to travel and see her.

Focusing his memory on Rin, he could hear her voice, but it was a younger Rin. Could see her smile, on a younger face. And he couldn't fully recall her scent. One he promised himself to remember so he could always find her.

Sesshoumaru embarked for his journey immediately. He left Jaken a note telling of his departure and to not ruin any of the plans that were underway.

Even pushing his own limits, most of the day passed before Sesshoumaru arrived. At least the sun was still up.

Leaping to the sky, Sesshoumaru inhaled, trying to find a familiar scent in the woodland below. After a few minutes, Sesshoumaru landed on a tall tree. He had pushed himself to travel quickly. Now, doing such a simple task was draining him of all strength. Deciding on if he should return to the village to wait for her, a scent filled his mind. It was like a veil had lifted and he could see the world anew.

"Sesshoumaru-samaaa!" A crystal clear voice like a bubbling mountain waterfall called up.

Without a moment of hesitation, Sesshoumaru dropped out of the tree and landed in front of the waiting girl. He took in her gently smiling face, her long hair tied back with a simple strip of fabric, and her clothes; a yukata he brought the last time with a simple pattern made with the smoothest cotton. Rin's scent filled him with nostalgia, calm, and familiarity.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it's been a while. Have you been terribly busy?" Rin shifted her basket of herbs on her hip to reach for his hand. Her hand was small, warm, lightly calloused from work, but still fragile in his. He wrapped his fingers, lightly enclosing their hands together on instinct.

"Why aren't you saying anything, Sesshoumaru-sama? You look tired," Rin shook their hands to try and get some sort of response from him.

"I've missed you, Rin."

Her smile lit the clearing at his simple words. Rin didn't need much else from him beyond his short sentences. Sesshoumaru didn't waste words. He reached up with his free hand to pet her head when he froze, his nose flaring ever so slightly and his eyes narrowed. His hand gripped her fingers and he pulled Rin to his side as he stretched his claws.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin leaned into him and turned to the approaching footsteps. "It's Tatsuya-san."

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched at the name. But at the same time, he liked how Rin pressed against his side and didn't move as a man emerged.

"Rin-chan!" Panic was evident as the man saw Rin in the arms of a silver-haired youkai.

"Tatsuya-san, I'd like to introduce you. Sesshoumaru-sama, this is Tatsuya-san, who came to the village last autumn to work with the farmers who needed help. Tatsuya-san, this is Sesshoumaru-sama. The one I mentioned before."

The man was brave, staring down a Daiyoukai, but he made no attempt to call Rin away from what he perceived as a danger. Sesshoumaru could smell the fear coming from him.

"I thought you said he hasn't visited you recently. And I've been here nearly a year and this is the first time I've heard of a visit." Tatsuya was clearly testing Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is very busy. He visits when he can," Rin defended her savior.

Tatsuya failed to realize that he was, in fact, testing Rin's loyalty, not Sesshoumaru's. The man looked in astonishment at Rin, then glared at the Daiyoukai before replying. "It's getting dark. We should head home, Rin-chan."

Rin looked at Tatsuya's outstretched hand, then to her side where her hidden fingers were locked with Sesshoumaru's.

"Are you able to stay for a little while, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin looked up hopefully, but didn't beg like she wanted to. She had missed him and even if it was short, Rin wanted to be by his side.

"For a little while."

Beaming happily, Rin stepped away and revealed their hands as she led him through the trees. Sesshoumaru watched Tatsuya's hand drop as Rin called back to him.

"Come, on Tatsuya-san, or you'll fall behind."

Expertly navigating the foliage, Rin led Sesshoumaru through the dimming light as she chatted lightly.

"Is Jaken-sama with you today? Did he get swamped by the children? They do love playing with him," Rin inquired and looked back for Sesshoumaru's answer.

"I came alone."

"You look tired, are you alright?"

Rin felt the soft squeeze on her fingers to reassure her, but there was no verbal reply. So, he was tired, but he would be fine. Sesshoumaru would never admit it aloud, but he knew he had to convey the truth to her. She squeezed back and gave him a smile.

Tatsuya shuffled behind them, an expression of clear disapproval on his face. Normally, he would have hidden it. But Rin gave him no attention, so he let his mask fall away.

When he first arrived at the village, he was a dusty, poor, unwanted youth who was despised in his hometown. When a letter came, asking for assistance from a nearby village, there were dozens of other men his age capable of the work, but none of them volunteered. Instead, nasty rumors grew about how it was the perfect time to get rid of the unwanted bastard child that was freeloading off their town.

He left to the sound of celebrations.

After a few days of solitary, and thankfully uneventful, travelling, Tatsuya arrived. The first person he saw was Rin. She was playing in the fields. There was a baby in her arms and a whole army of children around her. Everyone wore flower crowns. And everyone was smiling.

"Rin-neechan, there's someone there," one of the older girls ran to Rin's side and pointed to him.

"Don't point, Midori-chan. It's not polite," Rin told the girl. The finger dropped and Rin called out to him, "Hello, traveler, how fares the road?"

Tatsuya stuttered to a halt. How long since he was treated without malice? This young maiden called to him in friendly politeness. He answered uneasily. "All is well, miss. Though perhaps you know how far to the next village? I am travelling there to aid the farmers with their work."

"Oh! Wonderful! We hadn't gotten any news from town. We're happy to have you," Rin hopped up, scattering flowers from her lap. She danced through the long grass to reach the road. "My name is Rin. We're not far from the farms. We can take you."

"Rin-chan," Tatsuya looked into her smiling face as he repeated her name. He felt as if a balm spread over his wounded soul. "I am called Tatsuya."

"Tatsuya-san," she confirmed. Calling to the children, "Come along everyone. Let's take Tatsuya-san to Godo-jiisan."

The children scrambled up into line. Two girls with black hair. One boy with brown hair. Another girl, another boy. Then a white haired boy and a black haired girl with what looked like pointed dog ears.

"Alright, everyone's here. Let's move out!" Rin called and the children swarmed out, running along the path in front of them.

"Um, I know we just met, but," Tatsuya walked beside Rin as a stampede raged ahead of them on short legs, "are they yours?"

Rin laughed. It was like rain falling on a lake.

"Oh, dear, no. I'm watching over the two sets today. My friends are quite busy today and it was best for me to take all the children while they work." Rin pointed out, "The white haired boy and the girl with the ears is one set. The others and this baby is another set."

"That's a lot of children for two families," Tatsuya mumbled to himself. He hadn't been wanted and he was an only child. Seeing this large group of youngsters getting along was foreign to him.

"Their parents love each other very much," Rin said, but gave no other explanation. Instead, she changed to Tatsuya's least favorite subject. "So, you came from town? Is your family coming out later or are you just here for temporary help?"

"It's just me. And I'll stay as long as I can be of help," Tatsuya replied meekly. He wasn't built for labor. He was only good at minor tasks because he didn't have the energy to spare for hard work. All his food was stolen scraps and scavenged things from the nearby woods.

"Don't let yourself get too caged in by Godo-jiisan. He'll cling on to you if you give him too many allowances," Rin laughed. Pointing, there was a building on a small rise, not far from them. "It's there. The main village is just a bit further along this pat. I think Godo-baasan is already cooking dinner."

Cheerful smoke came up from the chimney hole of the building.

"No time to waste or all the food will be gone before you even get there. Kouta, Genji, come help Tatsuya-san carry his bags. We have to hurry."

"Okay, Rin-neechan!" The two eldest boys wrangled Tatsuya's modest luggage from him and sprinted down the road.

"Come on, we're almost there," Rin chirped and hastened her pace.

Godo-jiisan greeted Rin heartily and clasped Tatsuya gratefully on his shoulders. Never in his life did Tatsuya think he would be welcomed and wanted.

Now, as he trudged through the forest, Tatsuya felt the old feeling of abandonment creating a hole in his heart. He watched as Rin smiled, but not at him. Saw her holding hands, but not with him. Heard her laugh, but not with him.

This tall, white-haired stranger was taking Rin away from him.

They broke through the trees and Rin finally turned to look back at Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya-san, thank you for your help today. You should hurry home, it's later than we thought."

"That's okay, Rin-chan. I still have to carry this back for you. Godo-san will set some food aside for me, so I don't have to worry about rushing."

"It's not okay, Tatsuya-san," Rin chided as she let go of Sesshoumaru's hand to grab the basket from Tatsuya. "You have lots of work tomorrow. Go home, eat, and get plenty of rest."

"But-"

"No buts! Honestly, you're more trouble than Genji. And he's not even five," Rin huffed, pushed the basket into Sesshoumaru's arms and stormed towards the village.

With Rin's back to both of them, Sesshoumaru turned his head to look once more to the man.

"Stay away from Rin-chan," Tatsuya hissed.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Interested in Tatsuya's protective nature, he took a sniff. It wasn't just fear from intimidation, there was an odor of anger flowing from the farm boy.

"She isn't your play thing, so stay away from her. Rin-chan isn't something you can possess and play with and discard as you like." Fury gave Tatsuya courage.

Sesshoumaru blew air out of his nose, cleansing the stench of Tatsuya from it. Of course he knew Rin wasn't to be possessed. He turned to follow the girl, his strides easily catching up to her in the open fields. He knew because it was simple. Rin possessed him.

Author's Note: It seems as if surnames isn't something that they use in the Manga, but I didn't want to bother making names for the farmers. So Godo-jiisan and Godo-baasan have the same name, because I'm lazy and they don't reeeally matter. I hope you excuse me on that.

Also, I only named a few of the children: Miroku/Sango have Midori and Akemi (twins), Kouta, the daughter, the son, and the baby (stays genderless. Because I couldn't decide). Inuyasha/Kagome: Genji, and daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Because of You

Chapter Two

A Sesshoumaru/Rin Fanfic

Disclaimer: All rights and licenses to the official creators and companies of "Inuyasha". This work of fan fiction is not for profit.

"Did Tatsuya-san say something rude? I'll apologize in his place, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said as he fell in step beside her. "It seems like he was in a similar situation as me when I first met you. I don't know the specifics, but I think he was run out of his home town."

Sesshoumaru remembered seeing an unpleasant sight. A beaten girl smiling down at him. It was unpleasant to recall she had been treated so poorly, but remembering her smile, regardless to her injuries had stirred something within him. That was the start. Her smile was the start of Sesshoumaru learning about life. How fragile and precious it could be.

For a moment, Sesshoumaru wondered if Tatsuya was more like Rin due to their painful past, or more like himself in that Rin was their savior.

"Nee, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said after a pause. "Do you want to visit Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama? Some of these herbs are for Kagome-sama, so I need to deliver them to her."

Sesshoumaru despised seeing his half-brother. They fought, well, like dogs.

"I think Kagome-sama would like it for the children to know their uncle," Rin whispered, knowing he would hear it. She also knew he wouldn't take it as an offense in trying to sway his decision. In a louder voice, Rin said dejectedly, "It's late, I'll just take it to her in the morning."

"We can go now."

Rin refrained from asking, 'are you sure,' because she knew the glare and the snort of derision she would receive. If he wasn't sure, he wouldn't have said it. Even if he wasn't sure, he was prepared to endure it.

"I'll be quick," Rin promised and started pawing through her basket to sort what she was giving away.

Because she was walking without watching where she was going, Rin stumbled. Shesshoumaru snagged her waist and righted her before she even knew she was falling.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin looked from his hand to his face in confusion.

"Should I have let you fall?"

"Oh," Rin looked at her foot caught on a clump of dirt. Smiling up at Sesshoumaru, she sang, "Thank you!"

She looked back into her basket and kept walking. Sesshoumaru left his hand on her waist and steadied her as they traversed the field.

"Swap." She took the basket from his hand and replaced it with hers.

By the time they got to the village, Rin had everything sorted and led the way to Inuyasha's home. Sesshoumaru could tell from the stench.

"Kagome-sama, Inuyasha-sama!" Rin called from the yard.

The door opened and the children rushed out.

"Rin-neechan! We knew you were coming!" They tugged at her legs.

"Oh, did you? What good children," Rin praised them and knelt, forcing Sesshoumaru to release her.

"So, you did come all the way, huh? I guess Kagome won that bet."

"Papa!" The kids abandoned Rin to climb on their father as he stepped outside.

"Hi, Rin," Inuyasha greeted Rin as she stood and brushed off her clothes.

"Good evening, Inuyasha-sama. I brought some herbs for Kagome-sama." She lifted her basket.

"Go on in. She's cooking. Do you want to have dinner with us?" Inuyasha purposely ignored his brother.

"Not today, I think," Rin smiled from the doorway, looking between the brothers who could only be civil by ignoring each other. "Kagome-sama, I'm coming in."

"We haven't seen your face for a while." Inuyasha was doing bicep curls with his children clinging to each of his hands. They were laughing gleefully.

"You seem to be well." Sesshoumaru watched as Genji stared at Bakusaiga at his hip. Frowning, he turned to remove the hilt from the child's view.

"Rin's missed you. Can't say the same for anyone else."

"Same."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the ambiguity of his reply. He got a glare in return.

"Even if you're busy," Inuyasha paused. "Kids, go inside." They whined a little, but ran off and soon laughter flooded from the house. "Don't make her wait. If you're going to visit. Then do it better. If not, then go away."

Sesshoumaru looked to the darkening sky. He knew all that already.

"I took Father's territory." He said it, not as an excuse, he told himself, but for clarification.

It was enough to have Inuyasha look surprised.

"I thought you weren't going to get saddled with Dad's stuff? What changed? You greedy or something?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Rin's exit saved Sesshoumaru from having to answer.

"Sorry for taking so long, Sesshoumaru-sama. Ready to go?" Rin took his free hand. "Bye, Inuyasha-sama!"

As they walked off, Inuyasha went inside. "Why would he want Dad's territory?"

"Inuyasha, what are you mumbling about?"

"Nothing, Kagome, let's eat."

Rin and Sesshoumaru walked to Kaede's house. A few villagers called out greetings to Rin, but shied away when they saw Sesshoumaru's sideways glances.

"I'm home, Kaede-baasama! Sesshoumaru-sama came to visit," Rin opened the door to the smell of dinner.

"Welcome home, Rin. Welcome, Sesshoumaru. You're just in time for dinner."

Rin set her basket down before relieving Sesshoumaru of his.

"Have a seat, Sesshoumaru," Kaede instructed. "I won't offer you any. Here, Rin."

"Itadakimasu," Rin pressed her hands together before eating. "Nee, Sesshoumaru-sama, have you been travelling the whole year? How far did you go?"

"Wait a minute," Kaede interrupted. She turned to Sesshoumaru and sarcastically said, "Before you start running your mouth. Rin," she turned to the girl, "I know what happened today."

Rin's innocent eyes looked up from her bowl.

"Don't feign innocence. I heard from Godo-san. Tatsuya-kun was going to ask you a question." Kaede looked at Sesshoumaru briefly before returning her gaze to her charge. "I think I know your answer, but tell me, child, did you change your answer because of him?"

Sesshoumaru sat impassively as the old woman spoke. He wasn't sure, but it seemed like it could only be one thing.

Rin looked from Kaede's concerned face to Sesshoumaru, who was unexpressive as always.

"Tatsuya-san asked me to marry him." Rin watched the muscle twitch in Sesshoumaru's jaw. "I told him no. Seeing Sesshoumaru-sama today had no effect on my decision," Rin spoke clearly, holding her attention solely on Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama found me an hour after I replied to Tatsuya-san, so it is impossible for his appearance to have changed my mind."

"Did you know? That Tatsuya-kun was going to ask you?" Kaede asked calmly.

"No, I did not know." Rin's serious face didn't falter. Sesshoumaru wondered when she learned how to do it.

"But you answered so definitively without thought," Kaede noted sagely.

"That's because I don't have to think of my response. I already know my answer." At this, Rin's gaze finally fell to the floor. "If it isn't… There is only one who will get a 'yes.' So anyone else will be a 'no.'"

"The poor boy is going to be heartbroken," Kaede informed her.

"That," Rin looked at the Miko, "is not something I can help him fix."

"Alright," Kaede relented. She turned her attention to her food. After a minute of silence, Kaede looked at Sesshoumaru. "Aren't you going to answer Rin's questions?"

He raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"About your year. Where and what you've been doing," Kaede clarified.

"Aah," he intoned, "I was in the West. Reclaiming my Father's territory for my own."

Rin looked up in surprise.

"It took a while to win it back. But it is taking longer to rebuild. That's why I haven't visited."

"Were you destroying everything with Bakusaiga? I told you not to get carried away," Rin scolded him sharply. Then a flash of apology flashed in the depth of her eyes, only to be replaced with her justifiable temper.

"I'll let you ask Jaken next time you see him. The fire damage was severe."

Rin broke into a smile. She looked much better. Frowning didn't look good on her.

"Jaken-sama lost control of Nintoujou?" Rin laughed.

"He panicked."

Even Kaede smiled at the thought of the little imp flailing around with the flame-throwing staff.

"Unfortunately, the compound most heavily damaged was the main residence."

"Jaken-sama lit your home on fire?" Rin exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I had to oversee the plans and materials. Plus, there are daily uprisings, even now."

"Then why are you here?" Rin put her bowl aside and slid over to him.

Kaede quietly stood and snuck out the door.

"I already told you."

"Because you miss me?"

He nodded once.

"Are you," Rin scooched closer and pinched the fabric of his sleeve, "going to leave tonight? You should travel more slowly going home."

"I'll leave tomorrow."

"Will you stay here?"

Sesshoumaru gave her an unamused look. Surrounding himself with humans by walking through the village was bad enough.

"Can I stay with you? It's been a while and you'll be busy. You won't have time to visit, right?" She pleaded with her eyes, since she knew he didn't want to hear the words.

"Don't you humans have something about women being alone with men? Or monsters?"

Rin was torn. He was telling her 'no' with unnecessary harshness. But at the same time, he had never cared about human society rules before.

"You're not a monster," Rin pouted. Her eyes watered at the thought that he would insinuate such a bad title to himself. He was the proud, the powerful Sesshoumaru-sama. Wielder of Bakusaiga, master of Meido Zangetsuha, and Lord of the Western Lands. He was no beast or monster. He was an elite, a Daiyoukai.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru sighed.

"You're not," she barked stubbornly. Rin was rewarded with a pat on her head and a stroke through her ponytail.

"Present." Sesshoumaru reached into his sleeve and pulled out a ribbon. More specifically, it was a kumihimo, an intricate weave of colorful threads. This one was flat with a spiraling pattern. Little tassels finished the ends with matching beads.

"It's beautiful! Don't try to distract me," Rin clamped her hands over his and the gift. "Just for tonight, it can be like before."

"You have a reputation to consider."

"I really don't. My friends include the saviors of this village and my guardian is a Miko. And everyone here knows you were crucial in the final fight. Plus they know I travelled with you. And," Rin pointed to where Kaede had been sitting for dinner, "Kaede-baasama even left us alone."

Sesshoumaru couldn't complain about that.

"I'm not staying here."

"Let me clean the dishes first." Rin leapt up and hurried to clean up the dinner bowls before she presented herself again. "Ready, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Do you need to tell Kaede?"

Rin shook her head and held out her hand. Standing, Sesshoumaru took it and led her outside.

They paused in the garden. Rin looked at his Mokomoko, contemplating if she should just hold on tightly. It had been years since she last flew with him. Her hand slipped from his, but when she reached to grab onto the fur, Sesshoumaru leaned down and scooped her into his arms. They were in the air before she realized and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's a good thing Sesshoumaru-sama got his left arm back or I wouldn't be able to fly with you like this," Rin commented gleefully as the summer air caressed her skin.

They landed in the field they met during his previous visits. It was close to a small grove of trees. Sesshoumaru made no indication of setting Rin down until he found a suitable tree to lean against. Setting her down carefully, he did one last sensory check before sitting.

Rin waited until he settled down first and as soon as he opened his right arm, she tossed herself onto the ground to cuddle between his side and the fluffy white fur.

"I've gotten bigger since the last time I got to do this," Rin mused. She was several inches taller than the last time she laid beside him. Decent and consistent meals helped her grow, but she was still small next to Sesshoumaru. She played with lining up their feet and then sliding up to line up their waists where it was more comfortable.

"You have." Sesshoumaru was aware of things that was not just her height that had grown and changed. Seventeen was an age of girls becoming women. And Sesshoumaru was getting a sense of what that meant on a physical level.

Rin snuggled in closer to Sesshoumaru's side, not knowing the sensation it sent through him. He, of course, gave no outward reaction other than to rest his hand on her shoulder to ease her into settling down.


	3. Chapter 3

Because of You

Chapter Three

A Sesshoumaru/Rin Fanfic

Disclaimer: All rights and licenses to the official creators and companies of "Inuyasha". This work of fan fiction is not for profit.

Sesshoumaru and Rin laid on the ground beneath the tree for a stretch of time in silence. Conversation was never Sesshoumaru's forte and Rin craved his presence more than anything else. Wrapped up, surrounded by him, it felt like nothing had changed. But Rin knew that wasn't true. A whole year had gone by. She had grown in many ways, but she still held onto something from her youth.

It was her dream to stay with Sesshoumaru. He had accepted her, begrudgingly at the start, but eventually by choice. Sesshoumaru saved her life, her soul, literally. Twice. By his own volition.

They spent so much time together, but all Rin wanted was to have more. She was greedy for Sesshoumaru. Even if he didn't talk muck, or do anything for her, she wanted to be near. But he told her to stay with Kaede. So she did. Rin obeyed him because she couldn't bear the thought of going against his command.

Because of that order, Rin spent six years in the village. Learning how to live with humans was hard for Rin. They were nice, Kaede and Inuyasha and the others, but Rin found herself flinching from the other villagers. At first, it was any raised voices, but over time she learned that they weren't angry with her. Now it was rare, but sudden outbursts still had Rin jumping, not just in surprise, but in anticipation of a blow.

Rin wondered if she would ever truly become comfortable around people. Or if she even wanted to see if it were possible.

With a sigh, she stared at the familiar sight of Sesshoumaru's armor. It was unblemished, as he was, since his youki would heal any damage dealt to it. He was the same as always.

She sniffed.

"Are you cold?" Sesshoumaru moved his Mokomoko closer to her back, giving her extra warmth against the night breeze in the wilderness.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Do you think I would live the rest of my life here?" Rin reached behind her briefly to stroke her fingers through the familiar softness of his fur.

"If that's what you want." Sesshoumaru's hand returned to her shoulder after he finished rearranging the fur around her back.

"What if it's not?" Rin now traced a spike on his armor. Though pointed, it wasn't sharp as Rin pressed her fingertip along it. "What if I don't want to stay here?"

Sesshoumaru looked to the sky, forcing himself from getting mesmerized by her movement.

"There are other villages."

"What if I don't want to be near other humans?"

"You can survive in the wild."

"Will I still be able to see you?" Rin stopped her movements and waited for his answer.

"I will find you."

"When you can," Rin sighed. "You won't be able to go around like you used to. Sesshoumaru-sama has to focus on his territory and obligations."

"I will find you," he repeated and looked down at her.

Rin blinked in acceptance, but stayed quiet. When Sesshoumaru thought she was about to fall asleep, she asked him a question.

"Did you leave me here because you don't like me with you?" Rin's voice was hesitant and small.

"Why do you ask that?"

"You left me here. And you never ask me to go with you when you go."

"Rin is human."

"So?" Rin sat up, displacing his hand from her shoulder. Her hair was mussed where it caught on his armor. "That doesn't mean I want to be with other humans."

Sesshoumaru reached up and fixed her hair. Or attempted to. He had to sit up and untie her ponytail to fix the mess. Rin sat, clearly upset, but not wanting to interrupt Sesshoumaru, in his task or his thinking.

"There are things you need to learn from humans because you are human, too." Sesshoumarun combed through the tangles of her long hair with his claws. "Things that neither I, nor any other youkai, can teach you."

Rin thought back and flushed. Youkai might look humanoid, but there were some definite biological differences. Not to mention the basic differences between males and females. Rin recalled Kaede, Kagome, and Sango all talking to her about growing up as a female. The changes that were already happening to her body and the soon to follow blood cycle, and how babies came to be. Rin had blushed redder than Inuyasha's shirt at the thought that her friends had done those sorts of things.

It had been scary to learn all those things by other human women. But Rin couldn't even start to consider the horror it would have been to learn it from a youkai, a male, or worse of all, to experience it with no explanation at all.

"You're right," Rin ceded. Of course he was right. He wouldn't have left her for no reason, if he was continuing to visit her. And if he didn't want her any more, he would not visit after abandoning her with the humans.

"Be patient," Sesshoumaru said as he tied her hair back with the gift he brought.

"For how long?"

"Until your next birthday," Sesshoumaru decided. It wasn't a full year, but it was a long wait.

Rin looked sad, but determined.

"And don't go around making other people fall in love with you," Sesshoumaru added uncharacteristically. He laid down and closed his eyes, ending the conversation.

Not knowing how exactly she was supposed to interpret that remark, Rin continued to sit and stare at him until he reached for her and coaxed her to lie beside him. Unlike before, where she tucked herself lower on his torso, Sesshoumaru cradled her head on his shoulder, tipping her face towards his neck.

Sesshoumaru held Rin's head until she fell asleep, then he moved his hand to her waist, cradling her with his arm to ensure she wouldn't fall away from him while she slumbered. Breathing deeply, Sesshoumaru felt comfort and familiarity wash over him. It was all because of the little girl, no, woman, curled at his side.

Scanning the area one more time with his senses, Sesshoumaru leaned his cheek against the silk of Rin's hair and fell asleep.

He was awake before both Rin and the sun were up. It had been months since he slept so well. Perhaps it was from his race across the countryside. Or maybe it was from the comfort of having Rin beside him. Or simply because he was out in the freedom of the world instead of being trapped inside his little kingdom.

"It tickles, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Rin's voice brought Sesshoumaru's attention down to where he was absentmindedly stroking her cheek. His claw had been brushing along the soft curve.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but," Rin stretched and winced at her stiffness, "being awake is better than sleep. Since I can see Sesshoumaru-sama."

They laid in silence until the sun peeked over the horizon. Sighing, Rin sat up with reluctance. She couldn't be greedy anymore.

"Be sure to rest on your way home, okay, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin told him in an effort to be supportive of him.

"I'll take you back."

"It's okay, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"It's on the way," Sesshoumaru said as he picked her up and stood in one fluid motion.

Rin took the opportunity to hug him as they flew through the morning sky.

They touched down in Kaede's yard and Sesshoumaru carefully set Rin on her feet.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, before you go," Rin fiddled with her hands behind her back, "can I give you something?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You've always given me gifts, but I've never given you anything in return," she explained. "This will just represent my promise to be patient, and," mumbling, "not let others like me."

Sesshoumaru's hand patted her head. Rin enjoyed it for an elongated moment before shaking it off.

"Lean down, please, Sesshoumaru-sama. For your present." Rin waved her hand to motion him closer.

When he obeyed, she moved quickly, taking his face in her small hands and pressing her lips to his in a soft, unskilled, but punctuated kiss.

"I have no talent since that was my first time." Rin blushed. "I'll wait patiently, Sesshoumaru-sama. I promise."

A rush of fire tore across Sesshoumaru's body. It was a hot that burned cold and seemed like the fury of battle and his instincts were on high alert. His senses sharpened and Rin was in high relief in comparison to the faded surroundings. There was a glow around her and it was like he could the taste her scent and her lips sent a poison pumping through him. Or maybe she was an antidote burning through his infection of solitude and hate.

Whatever it was, he wanted more.

Rin had already let go of his face, leaving an empty coldness in the absence of her hands. His eyes held hers. Some would have said they were brown. To Sesshoumaru, they were much more than just a color. To him, her eyes was an indication of life. He already knew what death looked on her and he would do anything to keep it away from her until she had a happy, full life of joy.

"Rin." He reached for her chin. "Close your eyes."

She obeyed and held still.

Before he could change his mind, Sesshoumaru leaned in. His lips brushed over hers and she gasped. He breathed her in, as if drinking, then he was tasting her. His tongue licked her lips before he closed his mouth over hers and silently asked her to be his.

The kiss he received said she already was.

He broke away as he heard a noise from within the hut. Resting his forehead against hers, he whispered, "Be good. I will come get you on your birthday. Be ready with your answer."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin finally opened her eyes. "Whatever it is you want, I will do as you ask of me."

"Think of it seriously," Sesshoumaru told her, since he couldn't say he was happy with her intent.

"I will, Sesshoumaru-sama."

With much difficulty, Sesshoumaru stepped away before leaping for the western horizon. Rin watched until he was a dark speck in the sky.

"Well, now," Kaede was cooking breakfast when Rin entered the house, "look who is stumbling in from a late night."

Rin was already blushing, but she looked sheepishly at her guardian.

"Are you angry, Kaede-baasama?"

"Angry? Heavens no, child. Though," the old lady squinted her good eye at Rin's clothing, "I hope you won't be introducing Sesshoumaru to his child when he returns."

"Kaede-baasama!" Rin exclaimed, throwing her hands across her chest. "We didn't! We only kissed just now. We didn't do anything last night!"

"Oh, so you kissed, huh?" Kaede winked. But to Rin, it looked like a regular blink. "Well, aren't you a lucky girl. Getting a proposal and a kiss?"

"He didn't propose to me," Rin stuttered and pressed her hands to her face in an effort to cool herself.

"I was talking about Tatsuya-kun's proposal yesterday. But," Kaede ladled out soup for Rin, "Sesshoumaru proposed something to you?"

"He said he would come for me on my next birthday. And," Rin trailed off.

"And?" Kaede prompted.

"And that I shouldn't let others fall in love with me." Rin sipped at her soup.

"Well, good luck, Rin-chan. I think you will have your own little battle against Tatsuya-kun. He may not stand against Sesshoumaru, but I believe he will be tenacious in pursuing you."

"I'll be careful."

"Good. Now eat up. We have to store those herbs today."

As Kaede warned her, over the following weeks Tatsuya continued his attempts to gain her affection. Rin stood her ground and continued to politely, but firmly, express her desire to stay friends, but nothing beyond that. It got to the point that the children started to chime in. The twins, Midori and Akemi, fought over which one of them was going to marry Tatsuya while Sango's sons both fought for Rin.

"No! Rin-nee is going to be my aunt!" Genji finally yelled, silencing all the squabbling children. "Mama told me! Rin-nee is going to marry Papa's Nii-san!"

"Is this," Tatsuya turned to a red-faced, grinning, Rin, "true? You're going to marry a monster?"

"He's not a monster!" Rin jumped up, her smile disappearing in an instant as she scattered Kouta and Genji, who were clinging to her arms, and making the baby cry. Cradling the baby to her shoulder, she lowered her voice to a hiss. "Don't you dare. You take that back and apologize or I will never speak to you again."

The children watched in fascination. Never before, not with all their troublemaking, did Rin lose her temper like that. Yelling wasn't anything new for them. Their parents fought all the time. Arguing was another way of communicating. But still, Rin had never yelled with such fury before. They all wore expressions of pride and amazement.

"I," Tatsuya stood, shaking in silent anger. Midori and Akemi both let go of him and huddled with the boys who stepped away to watch. "I won't apologize."

"Then we have nothing else to discuss. Come along, everyone. We're going home." Rin turned on her heel and walked away.

"Rin-chan! Wait!" Tatsuya called and ran to catch up. "I'm sorry. I take it back. I apologized, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Come on, children, don't dawdle." Rin ignored the man. Kouta picked up his younger brother to hurry along and Genji and the twins helped their sisters keep up.

When Tatsuya stood in her way, Rin maneuvered around him. When his hand grabbed her arm, Genji let go of his sister's hand and leapt onto Tatsuya with a yell, claws biting through the fabric of his clothes.

"Let go of Rin-nee!"

"Genji!" Rin wrapped her arm around Genji's waist and pulled. "Let go."

In the chaos, Tatsuya released Rin, Genji retracted his claws, and Inuyasha dropped out of the sky amidst the group.

"Papa!" Inuyasha's daughter greeted her father as she ran near, but the unsheathing of Tessaiga had her retreating to the other kids.

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha was glaring at Tatsuya, but he was directing his words to Rin.

"Tatsuya-san was being mean to Rin-nee, Papa," Genji reported from his dangling position in Rin's arm. "He made fun of your brother!"

"Rin," Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder, "are you injured?"

"No, I'm fine, Inuyasha-sama."

"Take the kids home. And Genji. We're going to have a talk later."

"Yes, Papa."

Rin set him down and continued to the village. The rest of the children followed quickly.

"Cover your ears, everyone." Rin didn't distinguish between the hanyou and human children. Even with their distance, the yelling was pretty foul as it filled the sky.

"Is Inuyasha-papa going to kill Tatsuya-san?" Akemi asked.

"I don't think so. But we should tell Kagome-sama just in case," Rin replied.

Humans could be such a hassle.

Author's note: I wanted Akemi to refer to Inuyasha as if he were an Uncle, but calling him "Inuyasha-jii(chan/san/sama)" would have been immediately refuted by Inuyasha himself. So the "-papa" at the end is a way of having the children refer to the adults in a familiar way that still shows both family-like ties as well as respect. I had thought of using "Uncle Inuyasha", but every other title is in a Japanese style. It won't show up often, but it's not a Japanese term, so I figured I would explain.


	4. Chapter 4

Because of You

Chapter Four

A Sesshoumaru/Rin Fanfic

Disclaimer: All rights and licenses to the official creators and companies of "Inuyasha". This work of fan fiction is not for profit.

"Rin-chan! You're up early."

"Sango-sama, I have a favor to I'd like to ask," Rin helped Sango strap the baby to her back.

"What is it, Rin-chan?"

"Can you help me get stronger? So I can hold my own?"

"I heard about what happened yesterday," Sango turned and took Rin's hand. "But Inuyasha took care of Tatsuya. He won't bother you again."

"Sango-sama, did Kohaku ever tell you why I decided to travel with Sesshoumaru-sama each time I was given a choice?" Rin's voice was low as the five children were still asleep in the beds on the other side of the room.

"No, it never came up." Sango led them outside where they could speak more normally.

"My family was killed by bandits. I saw humans killing humans for no reason. And then people of my own village would hit me. Humans scare me far more than youkai." Rin looked up at the warrior woman. "I don't need strength to win against youkai. I don't even need power to win against humans. I just need enough to get away from them when I need."

"A large part of successfully getting away is not getting caught in the first place." Sango's hand shot out and Rin jerked away, but was still caught. "Rule one: be on guard."

Rin nodded.

"Running will also be a large portion of success. But you do that pretty well."

"The children keep me in fairly good shape," Rin confessed. Running with the children was a must in order to keep them together.

"Are you sure this is something you want to do? It might just make you dislike humans even more." Sango released Rin and looked worried.

"I don't dislike them, I just don't trust everyone, not fully anyway. It takes a while." Rin shrugged. "Please, Sango-sama, even just a little, so I can look after myself without having to get everyone's help all the time. If I can do something, anything, to save myself, I," Rin broke off, tears welling up. "I was kidnapped a few times, you know. While travelling with Sesshoumaru-sama. Maybe I wouldn't have caused him so much trouble if I had been able to avoid getting caught."

"Alright. I teach you a few things. My father believed every woman should be able to protect herself since anyone could become an attacker. And I don't think it was just because we were all Taijiya." Sango turned back to the house. "Help me with the laundry and we'll start lessons after."

"Okay, Sango-sama!" Rin exclaimed.

Summer faded to autumn, then into winter. Rin learned some basic maneuvers from Sango, but stopped asking for lessons when she mastered them. She never asked anyone else for help.

Tatsuya kept to the farm and didn't bother Rin anymore.

When Rin visited, she asked Inuyasha what he had done to Tatsuya.

"I said I would kill him if he came near you again." Inuyasha yawned as he played with his daughter.

"There was a lot of yelling," Rin noted.

"He was just barking."

Rin thanked him and left with questions unanswered that day. Tatsuya had never seemed particularly afraid of Inuyasha before. One simple death threat didn't seem to be enough to scare the willful man, but apparently, it was.

Winter passed in an ice breeze and Rin spent most of the daylight hours quickly foraging for the winter herbs before the snow covered it all. When the snow did come, Rin studied hard with Kaede. Knowing her time with human civilization would end soon, Rin took careful notes in a ledger so she could refer to it where there was no one else to ask.

"If Rin-chan marries Sesshoumaru, she should have some sort of dowry, right? He is Lord of the Western Lands now."

"Whazza 'dowry?'"

Rin knocked on the door. It opened and the warmth of the house flowed into the cold outside.

"Come in, Rin-chan," Kagome welcomed the girl inside.

"Kaede-baasama asked me to bring these over for you," Rin handed Kagome a jar and basket. "We've also decided on the dowry, Kagome-sama."

"Oh, you… heard me?" Kagome looked apologetic.

"Kaede-baasama has," Rin smiled, "apparently been planning this for a few years. She obtained some scrolls of ancient texts and art pieces. She thinks it would be enough for gifts, if not a proper dowry."

"Whazza dowry?" Inuyasha asked again and soon their children were running in circles chanting in imitation of their father.

"It's," Kagome paused, attempting to find a delicate description.

"It's payment. In exchange for the burden a groom undertakes in taking in the wife, the bride's family will give a dowry, in the form of money and valuables."

"That makes no sense. Shouldn't the groom pay the bride's family for entrusting their daughter to him?" Inuyasha scratched his ear. "Human traditions are weird."

"That may be true," Kagome agreed. "But that doesn't me we can pretend it doesn't exist. Maybe there's something we can add?"

Inuyasha gripped Tessaiga closer to him with a 'don't you dare' glare to his wife.

"Kagome-sama, that's really kind, but it isn't necessary. You have a lot to worry about as it is. And you both have done a lot to help me, so your well wishes is more than enough." Rin smiled brightly.

"Rin." Inuyasha became serious. "Are you absolutely sure you want him? He's rude. And mean and annoying."

"Sesshoumaru-sama or Inuyasha-sama is?" Rin asked innocently, but her smile said she was being impish to lighten the mood.

"I'm just saying, if you want to back down, we will all support you."

"Thank you, Inuyasha-sama. Honestly, if Sesshoumaru-sama will allow me to be at his side, in any capacity, that is where I want to be. For as long as I am able." Rin went to the door. "I'll be leaving now."

Winter melted into spring and the flowers were beginning to bloom. And once again Rin was out gathering supplies for Kaede on a near daily basis.

"Rin-chan."

Rin froze in mid slice. Her grip on her harvesting blade tightened as she heard the voice below her. She was cutting some clinging herbs from the branches of a tree and was sitting high above where Tatsuya stood.

Fear and anger crept along Rin's back. She had no escape from him. Jumping to another tree, if possible, would only work once and that would mean little in an actual escape.

"I just want to talk to you," he called up. But he was looking at the lower branches.

If Rin was able to climb the tree, then so could he. And it didn't look like he was going to be satisfied with just talking.

She was looking for the next branch up when she heard the scrape below. Tatsuya started his ascent. But Rin was smaller, lighter, and more agile, so she used it to climb higher. If she got to the thinner branches, those that couldn't support him, she could be safe.

The foliage thinned as she went up and in her haste Rin collected scratches on her hands and face. Rin refused to look down. The rustling below indicated he was still pursuing her.

Panting, she broke through the canopy of the forest. As it turned out, the tree she was in thrust higher than the others in the vicinity.

"Rin-chan! It's dangerous up there! Come down so we can talk." Tatsuya could go no further.

Above him by several meters and clearly out of his reach, Rin clung to the thin spikes that swayed in the spring breeze.

"I've missed you, Rin-chan. I still love you, even after you had Inuyasha-san threaten me. I won't blame you for being scared. Love can be scary sometimes, especially when you have a hard time accepting feeling for someone new. Don't worry, I can help you forget the other one. You love me more, don't you?"

Rin nearly screamed profanities she learned from Inuyasha. What was Tatsuya going on about? She had never shown him any affection such that could be confused with romantic love. Anything she did for him was either polite curtesy, that Kaede taught her, or the same care she would show to the children. If he thought that her babying actions meant she felt some sort of romance towards him, then Tatsuya was more damaged than he led her to believe.

Rin prayed Inuyasha was nearby and not off with Miroku for extermination work.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Rin bellowed with all her strength to the village. "Inuyasha-sama!"

"Rin-chan! Stop that!" Tatsuya ordered angrily below her.

"Rin!"

Whipping around and nearly breaking her neck in the process, Rin turned to find Shippo floating through the air as a giant pink balloon.

"Shippo-sama!" Rin waved frantically. "Will you take me home, please?"

The kitsune youkai looked down the tree at the fuming man. In quick succession, Shippo transformed, threw a spinning top onto Tatsuya's head, then transformed back into the balloon with Rin atop. They were slowly floating for the village before Tatsuya could do anything.

"Thank you, Shippo-sama."

"Don't worry. Inuyasha told me about what happened. We're not supposed to let him get close to you," Shippo said.

"Inuyasha-sama has you protecting me?"

"Well, he says it's so Sesshoumaru will have to owe him later, but we're all concerned about you. Don't worry though. We're happy to do it. We all like Rin."

The village slowly came closer, but there was yelling coming from below. Rin looked over the edge and saw Tatsuya in hot pursuit on horseback. Somehow, he had gotten down the tree and was pushing his steed at an unhealthy speed to catch up.

"He's going to injure the horse," Shippo noted vaguely as he continued his path. "Is he… swearing at you?"

Rin sighed. Looking ahead and trying to focus on what to do when they landed, she nearly missed the quickly looming shadow on the horizon.

"Oh, I think this is going to get very interesting," Shippo mused and slowed down.

"Shippo-sama? Why are you slowing down?"

"Look, Rin."

Rin looked where Shippo turned. A smile tugged and bloomed on her face, more radiant than a whole grove of blooming sakura trees. Sesshoumaru was coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Because of You

Chapter Five

A Sesshoumaru/Rin Fanfic

Disclaimer: All rights and licenses to the official creators and companies of "Inuyasha". This work of fan fiction is not for profit.

Sesshoumaru was livid. He could smell her blood from miles out. What was a wedding welcome wagon was going to turn quickly into a war campaign as soon as he found out why Rin was injured.

He knew she was on top of the pink ballooned kitsune and that, for the moment, she was safe. But hearing yells from below her, Sesshoumaru could feel his jaw clenching. He was trying not to kill humans on a whim. But this would be the ultimate test. Not that he hadn't slaughtered by the dozen in front of Rin before, but because it was supposed to be their wedding.

If she would still have him.

But given that she was running away from a human suitor, it gave him hope that she was still holding their promise.

Both parties landed at the same point of the field. Tatsuya still had a ways to catch up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin dropped off Shippo and ran to him.

He opened his arms and strode to her, catching her straight on as she plowed into him. Allowing himself three seconds of quiet bliss, he then held her away and assessed her wounds.

"What happened?" He licked his thumb and wiped it over a cut on her cheek, cleansing away blood and dirt. He repeated the process on her other cuts as Rin answered.

"I was in a hurry to climb a tree."

"To get away from him?" Sesshoumaru glared over her shoulder at the dismounting man.

"Yes," Rin replied simply.

"Rin-chan!" Tatsuya yelled. He couldn't step close because the wall of dog youkai that lined up beside Shippo. "Don't you think you owe me an explanation?"

Rin refused to turn to the man. Reaching for Sesshoumaru's hands, she gripped his fingers with hers.

"Soon after you left," Rin started to explain to Sesshoumaru everything that happened and Inuyasha's intervention and that this was the first time she had seen Tatsuya since then.

"Good girl," Sesshoumaru praised her and patted her head.

"Oi! What's the party for?" Inuyasha's voice rang out as he dropped from the sky with Kagome on his back. "Wasn't expecting you for another few weeks, Sesshoumaru."

"I'm right on time, as promised."

"It's not my birthday yet," Rin said.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Tatsuya yelled.

"Oi! You!" Inuyasha dropped Kagome off and leapt over Shippo to grab Tatsuya by the collar. "Did you not believe me when I said I would kill you if you got near Rin?"

"I'm better for you, Rin-chan! I'm human." Tatsuya struggled against Inuyasha's grip to speak to her. "I'll age with you. You won't die alone. You can be with others like yourself, instead of with these beasts!"

A growl came from all the youkai in the field.

"Don't you dare!" Rin spun around, releasing Sesshoumaru's hand and storming up behind Shippo. "Don't you dare insult them! Don't call them beasts. Don't call them monsters. They are better than you, Tatsuya-san. Each one of these youkai are a thousand times better than you!"

"You don't even know them."

"And yet they're better than you because I know that _you_ are the true monster here!" Rin was shaking in anger.

"Rin-chan!" Tatsuya exclaimed then drowned into a gurgle as Inuyasha lifted him off the ground.

"I'm gonna have a talk with Godo about this one." Inuyasha walked off without receiving permission.

"Rin-chan," Kagome rested a hand on Rin's shoulder, "do you want me to stay?"

"No, Kagome-sama," Rin shook her head, "you should make sure Inuyasha-sama doesn't kill Tatsuya-san on the way."

Kagome nodded and ran off after her husband.

"Rin."

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin pivoted and returned to his side.

"Why were you out?"

"Why? I was gathering materials for Kaede-baasama." Rin puzzled aloud.

"I told you to be ready."

"On my birthday," Rin confirmed. "But that's still three weeks away."

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"What day did you mean, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He didn't blush and he didn't look nervous, but Rin could tell there was a level of embarrassment flowing through him.

"Today is when we met."

Rin recalled the day. She had stumbled across him, injured in a forest outside her home town.

"I dumped water on you." She giggled.

"You did."

"So, you didn't really mean my birthday. You meant the anniversary of when we came into each other's lives?" It was a rather literal interpretation of the idea, and not at all what most people would infer from his original conversation with her. Rin smiled. "Are you sure you didn't really mean my birthday, but rushed to come here sooner? And you're just making up a good excuse?"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and looked away.

"At any rate," Rin took his hand, "it'll take just a little time for me to get ready to go."

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Rin looked around Sesshoumaru and saw to her delight, Jaken climbing off a carriage box pulled by Ah-Un. Before she could greet him, he continued to address his master.

"You have to ask her directly. Up until now it hasn't been made clear what her position will be." Jaken ran up to them and looked nervously to the line of dog youkai as they watched on.

"I don't mind what capacity I fill, Jaken-sama," Rin told the green imp. "Sesshoumaru-sama said I could choose to be with him again. That's enough for me."

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken yelled impatiently.

"Rin."

She turned her attention back to him. There was a tense silence from the observing soldiers.

"Be my wife."

"Okay, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Jaken hit himself with his staff. It was not how he thought it would go, but how could he have expected it to go any other way.

"All better, right, Jaken-sama?" Rin was holding Sesshoumaru's hands and bobbing on her toes in giddiness. "Nee, Sesshoumaru-sama, I got taller since last time."

"Is that so?"

"Here, I'll show you," Rin set her feet flat and pulled his face to hers. Kissing him softly, she proved that he didn't need to lean quite so far down to reach her.

Rin reveled in the feel of his lips gliding over hers. She had dreams of doing this again. As well as other dreams that went far beyond kissing. Her hands moved from his jaw to his neck, but hearing Jaken cough and a general stir from the soldiers had her pulling away.

"Sorry," she whispered and released him.

Sesshoumaru shook his head lightly in amusement before straightening. Turning her to face the crowd, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"This," he announced to his men, "is Rin. She is now my wife, my mate, and Lady of the Western Lands. You will swear to serve her as you have sworn to serve me or you will suffer the consequences."

The soldiers all took to their knee in a bow that left Shippo nervously twitching amongst their ranks when he had been blocking Tatsuya from approaching. Shippo jumped when the dog youkai all replied, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Good." Leaning down to speak with Rin, he asked, "Shall we get your things?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin took his hand and happily pulled him along into the village.

"Rin-chan, Sesshoumaru." Kaede looked up in surprise as they entered the house. "We weren't expecting you yet."

The wise woman looked at their joined hands and Rin's closer proximity to Sesshoumaru's side. Kaede knew it was more than Rin's usual comfort at the Daiyoukai's side that had her pressed into him.

"So, you're leaving us."

It wasn't a question.

"Rin will be my wife and Lady of the Western Lands. She will be well taken care of for her entire life," Sesshoumaru assured the Miko.

"I'm sure she will be." Kaede motioned for Rin to come close. "We can't send her off like this. You're early, so we will have to make do. You'll have to wait a couple hours."

"Then I shall wait with the others." Sesshoumaru gave Rin a parting stare before exiting the house.

"Look at the state of you, child!" Kaede hustled Rin to the wash tub. "It's a good thing you pulled fresh water this morning. Hurry up and wash up."

Rin scrambled to do as she was told.

"We need Sango's help. I'll be right back," Kaede decided.

"Kaede-sama, Rin-chan," Sango appeared magically. "Shippo said-"

"Sango, good, come in."

There was a general rush of things. Rin scrubbed herself pink in the cold water and let Sango help her put on her best kimono. Kaede did her hair up in a simple and classic style with a few hair pins Sesshoumaru gave her as presents over the years.

"It's almost as if he brought all this, just so you could be married in it," Kaede commented as she applied a pigmented rouge to Rin's lips.

"There's nothing wrong with that idea," Sango commented as she packed the last of Rin's life into a bag. "I think it's rather romantic."

"I agree," Kaede smiled.

Rin was too nervous to say anything.

There was a knock on the door.

"It's Kagome. Can I come in?" She slid in and took Rin's hand. "Is it true? He really asked you for marriage?" The smile on her face was radiant.

"Well, it wasn't a question." Rin blushed. "But he did order me to be his wife."

"Oh," Kagome gushed. "That sounds just like him."

"I wish Houshi-sama was that romantic with me when he asked," Sango sighed.

"Miroku-sama just said 'bear all my children, Sango', didn't he?" Kagome giggled as she helped Rin straighten her layers of sleeves.

"Well, I did offer as many as he wanted."

Rin blushed at the thought of giving Sesshoumaru children too.

"Nee, Rin-chan," Kagome took the girl's hands. "We're going to be sisters now."

"I've never had a sister before," Rin confessed.

"Neither have I." Kagome thought back to Souta before shaking herself back to the present. "Do you think Sesshoumaru will let us visit you?"

"As long as Inuyasha-sama doesn't try to start a revolution." Rin smiled. "I think he'll allow it. I'm… not sure about everyone all at once. We might want to ease into it."

"We wouldn't want to disturb you until you're well settled in. But, sometime?" Kagome implored. "I know you feel comfortable with youkai, but don't cut all of us humans out." She looked at the other women who nodded.

"Especially when you become pregnant. If you're with child, you have to let us know," Kaede interjected rather abruptly. "Youkai birthing is different than humans. They have abilities that help them and they may not realize that you aren't able to do what they can."

Rin blushed again. She was amazed that she hadn't fainted from the blood rushes.

"We're serious, Rin-chan. And not to mention, we'll be super happy for you," Kagome informed her.

"I promise. I'll find a way to stay in contact. And I'll let you know… of any news."

"Ahh, Rin-chan is so cute and all grown up and," Kagome started to tear up, "and, and leaving us."

"Kagome-chan," Sango berated the other woman, "we agreed not to cry. This is happy, remember?"

"I know. These are happy tears. Can't you tell?" Kagome gave a watery smile.

"Kagome-sama, it'll be okay. If anything, you're going to be sad that I won't be able to watch the children anymore," Rin laughed as Kagome's smile faltered at the realization. "See? You'll have your hands full once I leave."

"Now I don't want Rin-chan to leave," Kagome hugged her.

"Enough. I doubt Sesshoumaru will be patient much longer. He couldn't wait until her birthday. And I'm sure he brought others and the villagers are bound to be on edge," Kaede speculated.

"I'll get Inuyasha and Houshi-sama," Sango jumped up and ran for the door. They would be needed to move the gifts from the shed to the wedding party.

"Ready, Rin-chan?" Kaede and Kagome asked.

"Ready."

There was a nervous crowd of villagers peering at the edge of the field where the youkai were waiting. The humans knew they were there peacefully, but habits held and they were both worried and anxious. As Rin and the others approached, the villagers swarmed around. Some complimented Rin, while others stated their continued dubious outlook on her decision.

"Thank you, everyone," Rin addressed them, "for welcoming me and taking care of me these past years. I hope to visit, if that's alright with you."

There was a general approval to the idea and they waved as Rin continued to her husband.

Sesshoumaru broke away from his men and met her halfway.

"Sesshoumaru," Kaede addressed the Daiyoukai, "as the one who has been guiding Rin these last few years, I hope you will allow me to present her to you."

He inclined his head to the Miko, allowing her the human custom of giving the bride away.

"I have a gift for you," Kaede gestured to the two trunks that Inuyasha and Miroku brought. "A variety of texts and art pieces. I hope you will accept them."

"I thank you," Sesshoumaru said formally, "for both your gift and your blessing."

Kaede bowed to him and turned to Rin. "Now, be a good girl. Stay out of trouble, watch yourself, be courteous, and be happy, child."

"Thank you, Kaede-baasama. For everything." Rin took the old woman's hands and pressed a kiss to both.

Rin went to each of her friends and said goodbye. Most of the tears came from the children. None of them were happy that Rin was leaving them behind. After she promised to visit them if they behaved, they finally settled down.

"Ready, Rin?"

Rin took Sesshoumaru's offered hand as she left her makeshift family. She was lifted into the carriage harnessed to Ah-Un and Sesshoumaru climbed in after her.

With a lurch, they were lifting away and Sesshoumaru held open the flap on the window so Rin could wave goodbye to the group shrinking away.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin turned as the village disappeared.

"Yes, Rin?"

"I love you."

A smile actually formed on Sesshoumaru's lips, but Rin couldn't savor it because they were quickly pressing against hers. His arm snuck around her waist and pulled her closer as he sampled the taste of her lips.

"I love you, too," he whispered in her ear to clarify. Leaning away, he analyzed her before nodding. "You are beautiful."

Rin blushed and took his hand.

"Don't say things like that. I've blushed too much already," she said as she pressed a hand to her flaming cheeks.

"It's the truth," Sesshoumaru stated and settled straight in his seat. "Did you hear what happened to the human?

"Who?" Rin cocked her head.

Sesshoumaru was bemused at how quickly she had forgotten.

"Tatsuya."

"Oh, Tatsuya-san. No, Kagome-sama didn't say anything. Did Inuyasha-sama say something?" Rin absently rubbed one of the scratches on her hand.

"He's being forced to leave the village. His work does not outweigh his hostilities and he is to be far away so you can visit with peace of mind." Sesshoumaru took her hurting hand and smelled the ointment spread on it to help the healing. He would have preferred to lick her wounds before moving onto the rest of her body, but he had no built in excuse anymore.

"Oh," Rin commented, distracted by the feeling of Sesshoumaru playing with her fingers. "Well, I am glad that Inuyasha-sama wasn't actually going to kill him."

"Are you?"

"I don't want Inuyasha-sama killing like that. It would be bad in the eyes of the villagers." Rin leaned against Sesshoumaru's fur and ran her free fingers over it. "I may not have liked him at all in the end, but I can't hate him completely. Not when I now how we are similar."

"I can hate him, even knowing that we, too, are similar," Sesshoumaru confessed as he laced his fingers with hers.

"You, similar to Tatsuya-san?" Rin smiled in puzzling skepticism. "I can't imagine how that can be. But Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't lie. So, you now have to tell me. How are you two alike?"

Sesshoumaru looked down to the smiling face of the girl he came to love more than the power of Meido Zangetsuha and squeezed her hand. Admitting it would be the same as admitting he was the same as a mortal; as a human.

"I, we," he corrected, "were both saved by your kindness. There is hope in our lives because of your smile, Rin. You did not run away from me; did not fear me. You tried to help me. And you smiled, even though you were injured. I never understood why."

"Keep wondering," Rin teased and nudged him to continue.

"Knowing you, you probably did something that imprinted on him. Something good happened because of you, Rin. And he became obsessed with it."

"Did you?" Rin asked. "Did you get obsessed with how you felt, too?"

"Of course I did." Sesshoumaru kissed her, leaving Rin breathless. "Can't you tell?"

Rin bit her lip before pulling it in to savor the feeling. She could get used to that kind of attention.

"I'm the lucky one, though. I got Rin's affections in return. I get to protect Rin, he doesn't." Sesshoumaru brought their joined hands to his cheek. "I get to cherish you forever."

Rin smiled, trying not to feel bad for Tatsuya who was only misguided in his actions. If Sesshoumaru could understand how Tatsuya felt, but had no qualms, then neither would she.

"By the way, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru put their hands in his lap and turned to Rin.

"How far is the Western Lands from the village?"

"At this speed, a day. Why?"

Rin shook her head and leaned against him. "Just curious."


	6. Chapter 6

Because of You

Chapter Six

Rated M for this chapter. Sex and Language warnings!

A Sesshoumaru/Rin Fanfic

Disclaimer: All rights and licenses to the official creators and companies of "Inuyasha". This work of fan fiction is not for profit.

For the majority of the trip, Sesshoumaru and Rin sat in silence. They had little need for words when they were happy just to be together again.

"I've missed this," Rin admitted as she snuggled into the fur and closed her eyes. "Travelling. Being with you."

Sesshoumaru carefully ran his hand over her hair, petting her into a blissful sleep.

When she woke, it was to the sensation of descending to land.

"Have we arrived?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru watched as Rin stretched. "There will be a lot of youkai."

"I'll be fine," Rin assured him. Mentally, she willed herself to follow through with that statement. Patting her cheeks to look more awake, she checked her clothes and hair. "Do I look alright?"

"Beautiful."

"Be serious. I'm about to meet a lot of people. I want to be a good representation for you."

"I am always serious," Sesshoumaru remarked and helped her tuck a stray hair back in place.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she readied herself. Whatever was outside the carriage she could handle as long as she had Sesshoumaru for support.

She opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru studying her. He raised an eyebrow and moved his hand to the door. Nodding, Rin saw firelight as he opened the door and jumped out. He held his hand for her and she took it.

A roar of barks and howls filled the air as Sesshoumaru lifted her down.

"Welcome, Rin-sama!" A line of soldiers saluted to her left and a line of servants bowed to the right.

"Welcome to your new home, my lady," Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear as he took her hand and walked down the rows of youkai.

All around the courtyard there were youkai covering all possible surfaces. They waved and cheered. Rin smiled back and greeted a few as they pressed close. There were even a few children running around.

"Everyone seems happy here," Rin commented as she looked at the celebrating crowd.

"They're happy to finally see you, and that means all their hard work to rebuild their homes is complete. This," Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand as they ascended a set of stairs, "signifies the start of a new era."

They reached the top of the stairs and turned to face the crowd. Silence fell as Sesshoumaru raised a hand. He had them well trained.

"I, Sesshoumaru, Your Lord of the Western Lands, proudly present to you, my wife and mate, Rin. May today be remembered by us all as the start to a new life of comradery and peace amongst our kind. Rejoice!"

A cheer that seemed to vibrate Rin's bones shook the air as the crowd chanted, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin-sama!" over and over.

Sesshoumaru reveled in it for a moment before guiding Rin inside the dark house.

"You'll get a full tour tomorrow, but it's late and you need to eat." He made a pointed look to her belly.

"You did hear it, then," Rin rubbed her grumbling stomach. "Kagome-sama packed some food in my bags. If I can get that, I should be fine."

"Nonsense. There are youkai that have been curious about humans for centuries. My father included." Sesshoumaru's eye twitched. "There were quite a few who were eager to become your staff. They have all been tested and will not attempt to do you harm. If they do, report to me and I'll take care of them."

"Don't casually threaten them to me." Rin giggled and teased only because they were alone. Becoming serious, she said, "I know you to be a fair and reasonable judge. I don't think anyone who has passed tests of loyalty set by you will intentionally do me harm."

Sesshoumaru walked through the dim house with confident steps as Rin stumbled along his side.

"Um, Sesshoumaru-sama. I can't really see where I'm walking."

He halted. Of course she couldn't see. There were no lamps and they had no candle. Sesshoumaru had been using his superior ability to see and his extensive knowledge on the layout of his house to traverse the inner labyrinth. Sliding his arms around her, Sesshoumaru picked Rin up and carried her to the private living section of the complex.

There, lamps were lit, and he set her down so he could open the door to a dining room. A delightful smell wafted through the air and Rin's stomach growled again.

"I agree with my stomach. It smells delicious and I am starving."

"Then eat." Sesshoumaru sat her down in front of the modest dinner. "I told them to hold back for your first dinner. Even though it could have been a wedding feast."

Rin happily tucked into the rice, fish, and vegetable dishes. Overall, it was quite good for the hungry girl, but the rice wasn't fully finished steaming, the fish was over charred, and the vegetables were too salty, but Rin ate the modest amount and arched back in euphoric contentment and let out a sigh.

A cough from Sesshoumaru caught her attention and she saw him turn away with a hand over his mouth.

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama? Are you alright?" Rin swiveled and leaned over the table to reach for him.

"You probably shouldn't touch me right now," Sesshoumaru said, not unkindly as he stood and went to the door. "Follow me."

"Okay," Rin replied promptly, even though she remained confused.

A few hallways later, Sesshoumaru opened a door and let Rin in first. A set of rooms decorated in a luxurious fashion surprised Rin. She had taken his new position too lightly.

"There's a bathing room through here," Sesshoumaru told Rin as he went to a joining door. "Shall I call someone to help you?"

"No, I should be fine."

When Rin walked in, a steaming bath was waiting for her. Quickly undressing and undoing her hair, she washed herself and soaked for a few blissful minutes. Hot baths were a treat. She would become spoiled all too easily here.

Instead of changing back into her fancy kimono, Rin opted for the simple yukata that was set out for her. A comb allowed her to smooth her damp hair before she returned to the main entry room.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"In here."

Rin went to the door that was cracked open and peered in. And stared.

Blinking hard, she looked as Sesshoumaru turned to face her from where he stood by the window. It certainly was him, but Rin looked around. On a rack to the side, his armor sat on a display. Beside it on a set of drawers was his customary clothes. Mokomoko was on the bed and Bakusaiga rested against a nightstand.

Rin looked back to him. Sesshoumaru in nothing more than a yukata like her was completely baffling. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hide her smile.

"What's funny?"

Rin walked up and put her hands around him. Her arms fit. She didn't have to stop halfway because of his armor. She could lean, and did, against him in any way she wanted without fear of poking an eye on his spikes. Bakusaiga was next to the bed, so it couldn't stab her in the side.

"I hope you are prepared for what will happen if you keep rubbing yourself against me."

Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed, his hands in tight fists, and his body strung tighter than a drawn bow.

Looking at herself, Rin saw her hands running over his chest where his heart drummed out a rapid beat. Further down, her legs had split over one of his and she was wrapped up tightly against the solid muscle of his thigh.

Rin gave him a nudge with her chest. His nose flared at the sensation of her breasts leaning further into his chest. She trailed her hands down to the obi slung low on his waist. His breathing changed to a low growl that rumbled beneath her hand. With the slight buck of her hips that gave friction to the junction between her legs, Rin was thrown through the air to land on the soft, raised bed.

Pouncing on top of her, Sesshoumaru pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her.

"I've waited for this day to come for years," he growled as he licked and nibbled her lips. "Time isn't supposed to feel this way for youkai. Waiting a few years has never felt so long before."

Carefully maneuvering her face with his hands, Sesshoumaru licked and kissed the scratches she got earlier that day. Now that she had rinsed the medicine off, he was free to enjoy her body without hesitation.

"Nnh… Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin sighed and stretched beneath him. Her body was reacting and she wasn't fully in control. Her hands held his clothes for the minute Sesshoumaru spent bathing her neck.

Claws that didn't quite catch on the fabric raked down her sides, sending thrills along in their wake. Rin's mouth just hung open as she panted. She knew Sesshoumaru was doing all the work and that she should do something to make him feel good too.

As he opened the front of her yukata, Rin's leg lifted, trailing up his inner thigh and distorting the fabric that covered his legs. Her ankle ran up and down as Sesshoumaru kissed his way down to the beat of her heart.

Gasping loudly as Sesshoumaru bit her flesh then licked to sooth it, Rin's foot rubbed into the tight wall of his thigh. Her hands, needing to hold something, went to his face, as if she could pull his torturous mouth from his wicked teasing.

"Rin."

His voice was huskier than normal. When she opened her eyes to look at him, she saw an extra shine in the depths of his gold irises and she realized why he had called her name. Her fingers had worked their way to his ears and she was stroking along their pointed shapes, causing him to breathe erratically.

"Do you like this?" Rin asked as she continued to fondle his sensitive ears.

His eyes half closed and his head turned from side to side, trying to roll in the sensation that she ignited. Little grunting sounds of pleasure huffed out of his nose and suddenly, Rin was pinned down quite completely as Sesshoumaru took over.

It was as if his hands were everywhere at once. He moved her legs so he could slide up between them to pin her hips with his. Then her obi was untied and the cool air was replaced with the heat of his bare skin against hers as he also removed his clothing.

His mouth was busy with hers again. Sneaking his tongue against hers, Rin let him into her mouth before she knew what he was doing.

His claws traced her curves with delicacy that left her arching into his touch, grinding her body into his and creating a white hot heat at her womanhood. She could feel him there. Long and hard, rubbing against her center folds in preparation for what would come next.

"Rin."

She was finally able to get some air as he whispered her name. Focusing was hard. There was too much he was doing to her.

"Rin. I need to be in you."

She nodded. Rin needed it too. His hands moved from where he was playing with her breasts to her hips and legs.

"This will hurt, but I will make you feel better."

"Promise?" Rin panted, loving the sight of Sesshoumaru above her.

"Promise."

He teased himself into her. He was right. It did hurt. She cried out and bit her lip to stifle it. Sesshoumaru coaxed her with his deep, rumbling tone to relax and breathe. His hands worked over her body, distracting her from the stretch of his invasion. But it was the most glorious kind of pain. The kind Rin only wanted to ever experience with Sesshoumaru.

After what felt like an eternity, the flare of pain ebbed to an ache. An ache that needed the attention only fucking could satisfy.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin begged as she lifted her hips to grind into his.

He didn't need any other words. Holding her carefully, Sesshoumaru worked her through her paces. Once she found pleasure to replace the pain and ache, Rin fell fully into the actions.

They grappled with each other, trying to find the perfect fit, but enjoyed too much of everything.

The first time Rin came, she yelped and bit the closest thing to her, which meant that Sesshoumaru had an indentation of her teeth on his bicep as he pumped up into her as she laid over him. Rin's second time, she was face down in a pillow as Sesshoumaru rode her from behind.

"Rin."

"Ah!" Rin was astride him again. He had her fully seated and tight when he tried to get her attention.

"I'm going to come. Don't. Don't pull away."

Rin was confused as his instructions filtered into her brain. But suddenly, his claws bit into her hips, locking her down. The pain of his claws was nothing to the sudden expansion inside her. She cried out, but didn't pull away. He had ordered her not to.

Beyond the pain, there was a tsunami of heat as he pulsed inside her core, hot seed jetting up into her. It was like if she sat on a geyser in a hot spring, hot and wet. But he was pulsing inside her, even though they weren't moving.

"Don't move. Not yet."

"I'm going to come," Rin whimpered. For all that she felt she was being torn, the feeling of him had her walls threatening to collapse again.

"It's alright, Rin. You can come." Sesshoumarun lightened his grip, sorry that he had caused her to bleed, and rocked her softly against him to help her ride out her ecstasy in hopes that it would dull the pain she was feeling.

As Rin swayed above him in exhaustion, Sesshoumaru carefully laid her over him. They were still tied tightly together, his dog-like nature keeping his member locked inside her as he continued to pulse. Shushing her moans of pain, Sesshoumaru felt a wash of guilt. It had been a first for them both, but it was clearly a lot for the human girl to handle for her first time being intimate. Feeling guilty or not, Sesshoumaru knew that he could not have held back more than he already did. And, in fact, Rin had met each of his advances with equal fervor to his own. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that Rin would want him to be any softer, to coddle her, in their mating.

"Rin?"

He smoothed the hair off her sweaty body to help cool her down. Her breathing and heartbeat were finally relaxed to their normal pace, but she laid, eyes open, but unresponsive to his touch.

"Rin," he repeated, nudging her lightly.

"Hm?" She burrowed her head into his chest, tired.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. I think." She yawned. Never before had she felt so exhausted. "I'm happy, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru replied as he pet her slowly along her bare back.

"Are you?"

"I am very happy, Rin."

"Good. Let's stay that way." Rin stretched her hands to wrap over his shoulders. "Let's stay this way for as long as we can."

"You mean this?" Sesshoumaru thrust his hip and made Rin groan at the feeling of him still inside him. "Don't worry, just wait a little longer."

"Is this a youkai thing or a dog thing?" Rin asked curiously.

"It's a dog thing. Or so my father explained. Poorly." Sesshoumaru traced patterns over Rin's butt. "Does it hurt?"

"No. Not really. I can definitely feel it," Rin kissed his chest. "But I'm okay like this."

They fell silent and Rin dozed as they waited for Sesshoumaru's body to relax.

"Rin, I'm going to move," Sesshoumaru roused her before rolling them to Rin's back and pulling out slowly.

Letting out a cry of pain and loss, Rin tried to bring herself back together. Without Sesshoumaru to distract her, sore muscles twinged and the cuts on her hips started to sting.

As if knowing her cuts were hurting, Sesshoumaru slid down and laved her wounds, his tongue and saliva soothing the itch and sealing the injuries.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I didn't mean to hurt you." He kissed her cuts, then the bruises that were beginning to form on her thighs where he had grabbed them high so he could thrust deeply into her.

"It's okay. I like these kinds of injuries over the other ones I've had," Rin consoled him and pulled him up for a kiss. "I'm cold."

Sesshoumaru helped her crawl beneath the covers and cradled her into his hold.

"Did it hurt terribly?"

"It wasn't as bad as getting mauled by wolves. So, no. Not terribly," Rin mumbled. "And I liked all the other parts. A little temporary pain is an okay exchange."

"You liked _all_ the other parts?"

"Yes, all." Rin kissed him, wiping the skepticism from his mind. "And I think we should do it again."

"As you wish."

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin tapped his nose. "I owe you so much. I plan on spending my whole life repaying you for everything. I love you."

"I love you, too. But it is because of you, Rin, that any of this is possible. I thank you, for making me who I am today. And for letting me become a man worthy of your affections."

"Love. Not just affections," Rin corrected and sealed her words with a kiss.

"I love you, Rin. Always."

-The End-

Author's Note: If it wasn't clear… last part of their sex is canine-like. Dogs and wolves are "tied" by an enlarged bulb gland that keeps the male inserted in order to keep the sex fluids inside the female. After that there is a wait time of anywhere from 2 to 30 minutes where the male is unable to remove its member from the female. Since this is quite a bit animalistic in comparison to humans I figured some scientific explanation might help with understanding without having to Google 'dog sex' like I did.

Why did I include it? … Dog youkai? Kinky stuff? I also use the term 'mate' and 'mating' in a more canine definition that is less human. *shrug* If that's not your kind of M-rating (and I'm keeping it mild because I don't want to get kicked off fanfiction.) then, sorry! Maybe my other smutty Sesshoumaru/Rin stuff won't be your favorite fic either, but if you're okay with it then keep an eye out for "Making Compromises" a companion story!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
